Naruto and Hinata masters of konoha
by Naruto ultimate dragon 9
Summary: this is a pure smut fic. Naruto and hinata are given the power to completly controle anyone watch how they use it
1. Chapter 1

**(the start breaking sakura and ino and team formation)**

it was the day after naruto was being bullied by his classmates and naruto was walking through the forest trying to forget his troubles, civilian attacks on him doubled he didn't fight back because the civilian council would probably find some way to twist it into he attacked them and they were just defending themselves. naruto heard a snap behind him

"who's there show yourselves i will and can defend myself.

naruto yelled doing a complete 360

"h-h-h-hello naruto-kun i'm sorry for following you i just wanted to see if you w-w-w-wer o-o-o-o-okay"hinata said slowly losing the stutter(i'm not gonna do the stutter from now on it's too annoying) stepping out from behind a tree

"oh it's just you hinata that's okay i would enjoy some company naruto and hinata started to walk down the path well before naruto got a devilish idea

"hey hinata-chan are you ticklish" naruto asked 'oh my god he called me hinata-chan. okay deep breaths don't faint don't faint' hinata thought repeating don't faint like a mantra

"why naruto-kun"hinata asked. naruto's face got serious

"hinata i'm not an idiot i know you like me and well i really like you too" naruto said his face becoming sheepish at the end. hinata walked up to naruto and grabbed his hand and they started walking off the path. nothing was said they were just walking enjoying each other's company until naruto felt like he was falling then it all went black. when naruto woke he felt a weight on his chest and his hand grasping something large and soft. when he opened his eye's and found hinata with a deep red blush that would put blood to shame and why was hinata blushing you may ask well it turns out that that large and soft object naruto was gripping was hinata's soft pliable ass. naruto got up and looked around seeing a long hallway. naruto noticed hinata starting to come to and helped her up and they both set off down the hall. naruto and hinata arrived at the end of the hall to find an intricately carved chest

"what do you think hinata-chan" naruto said looking at his new girlfriend for council

" well there is nothing else to do so yes i do but you should make a shadow clone to do it as it might be trapped" hinata said. naruto created a shadow clone and had it open the chest when the clone wasn't blown up or impaled naruto dispelled the clone and approached the chest and peered inside. inside the chest was 3 slips of paper stacked on top of each other a key another larger paper and two small vials one held a pink substance the other a red substance. naruto picked up the small slips of paper and started to read. the note read

' _greetings Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga i have observed your lives unto this point_

 _think that they have been pretty shitty so this is a kind of reward. now on to business. the two vials of liquid are for you two red for naruto and pink for hinata. these vials will give a doujutsu that allows you to have complete control over a person male and female while both you and hinata will be able to command these people you can do anything you want to these people and i mean everything. once you have control of these doujutsu doesn't yet have a name. the key is to your new house,well it's more like a compound i'll leave it at that and the paper is the deed. to activate this just send a puls of chakra to your eyes to activate individual compulsion send a stream any one coaght in your gaze not already under your spell will be this also workes in revers use the doujutsu on anyone already under compulsion will be releasd also anyone under your control will share there abilitys with you for example when you and hinata drink the vials you naruto will get her byakugan this also works with elemental affinities if you get some one with an affinite you already have it will strengthen that afiniye also skills this also works for dormant to get to your new house walk dereictly behind this chest to the far wall and just walke through._ the note ended and naruto picked up the potions key and all the pieces of paper led hinata to the doorway and taking a leap of faith walked right through it.

when naruto emerged he was in a well lit basement that was slightly cold due to the floor being made of flagstones. but that was not the strangest part on the floor was all sorts of sex machines. wooden ponies,tables shaped like X's raised to a 90 degree angle,tables,stocks,chairs,a chain hung from the ceiling to tie someone upside down. the walls were made of pegboard and on hooks that filled every peg hole hung dildos of all shapes and sizes,vibratores of all form's and sizes, whips, ball gags,O ring gags,leashes,collars,padels,sexy outfits,handcuffs,belts, low power tasers chokers,strapons of all shapes and sizes, and lots of rope of all lengths and widths. basically it was BDSM heaven. naruto's face broke into a devious over to the wall naruto grabbed two pairs of handcuffs and two collars and leashes an O ring gag

"naruto-kun what are you going to do with those" hinata said eyeing the instruments of pleasurable torture. it was a little known fact that naruto was a bit of a sadist certainly his prank victims felt his wrath on a lesser scale

"well hinata-hime i'm gonna torture sakura with it i'm gonna make her my pain and rape slut i'm gonna break her" naruto said noticing a door and some stairs. grabbing hinata's hand he led her up the stairs into a cozy looking living room of a 2 story house

" can i help naruto-kun"hinata said did people know that hinata was also a sadist not beating up her sister because she was afraid that she wouldn't stop and get found out naruto gave hinata an incredulous look

"you want to participate in some BDSM sex" naruto said

"yeah i watch allot of porn about it and i think that i would be a submissive dominate"hinata said gaining a far away look. naruto saw a door that he assumed was the bedroom and set everything down on the dark cherry coffee table and grabbed hinata by the back of the head and brought her into a soul searing kiss poking his tongue at her lips asking for entry. hinata granted naruto entry into her mouth. hinata sent her tongue to meet naruto's in a fierce battle.

naruto ripped open hinata's jacket revealing her training obliterated naruto's jacket and fishnet shirt exposing his tan chest and six pack. naruto ripped open hinata's shirt and grabbed two handfulls of soft KK cup tit's (there all 16 cuz who the fuck train's 12 year olds to kill)using his pointer finger and thumb to rub circles around her nipples

"naruto-kun stop teasing me.i want it now"hinata wined cutely

"oh no i'm going to enjoy these new fun pillows all i want aren't i slave"naruto said in an authoritative tone sending a shiver down hinata's spine

"yes master whatever you desire" hinata said rubbing her legs together in excitement. Rather that speak naruto grabbed a handful of hinata's long soft hair and yanked her head back exposing her neck to his ministrations. Naruto bit down hard on hinata's alabaster skin leaving a hickey on her neck

"This body belongs to me now doesn't it" naruto commanded allowing hinata to look at him by loosening his grip on her hair

"It always did belong to you master i've loved you since before we entered the academy when you saved me from those bullies master" she said looking at him with love. Naruto was stunned but regained his composure and pulled hinata back into another kiss this time gripping her ass kneading the huge soft pillows of nether cleavage making her moan into the kiss. Ripping her pants and panties to shreds naruto groped her ass directly feeling the soft flesh conform to his grip. Pushing hinata to the ground on her knees she new exactly what was happening next

" unzip my pants and suck my cock whore" shivering in pleasure from the name calling hinata did what she was told and unzipped his pants pulling them and his underwear down she was unprepared for the meaty thwack sound that filled the room and the stinging in her forehead. Hinata looked up to find the source of the pain in her forehead only to find a cock about 12 inches long and 3 inches thick two tennis ball sized balls for nuts. Hinata started licking the cock like a lollipop and when she thought it was wet to her liking slowly started to slide her lips over the head while swirling her tongue around what she had in her mouth. Naruto not liking the pace grabbed the back of hinata's head and started to fuck her face and being inexperienced as she was she started to gag and choke on his thick cock

"Glug glug" were the sound hinata made while naruto used her throat as his own personal cock sleeve. Fully sheathing himself inside hinata's throat naruto released his load with a command of don't spill a drop. When naruto was finally with one last huge spurt in hinata's mouth he pulled out leaving her coughing on the ground

"Stand up for new orders slut" naruto said once she was done nothing how she immediately stood up

"Hands clasped behind your back head down chest thrust out feet shoulder width apart" hinata immediately assumed the position naruto wanted

"This will be the position you always take when i tell you to receive new orders speaking of i want you to go to the bedroom face away from the door in this position and wait for me don't move a single muscle till i get there go" naruto said giving her leav. Hinata started walking slowly and naruto not liking her pace silently moved behind her and delivered a hard slap to her sweet ass leaving a red hand print

"Move that sweet ass" naruto commanded and hinata all but ran to the room and followed out her orders. Naruto went to the living room and got the handcuffs. Going to the bedroom and seeing hinata had done exactly as he told her he roughly pushed her down on the bed got on top of her and locked her hands behind her back pushing her head down on the mattress and raising her sweet ass in the air naruto gazed at the beautiful sight before him. Tightly clenched pussy lips indicated her pussy had never been used or even touched before. Her asshole was just as clean as the rest of her and her puckered asshole indicated it had never been used before. Hinata started to shake her hips jiggling her ass cheeks for naruto's viewing pleasure. Naruto enjoyed the veiw of the hyuga's huge juciy asscheecks watching as they jiggeld and deformed they just looked so spankable

"Are you a virgin slut" naruto leaned down and lifter her head up by her hair so she can talk "yes master i was saving it for you" she said whimpering in need as naruto teasingly rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy lips

"This is gonna hurt okay" naruto said with a concerned look going out of master mode for a minute. Getting back into his master role naruto lined himself up and thrust forward piercing hinata's hymen womb and cervix at the same time. Hinata let out a pained scream. Naruto was afraid to move even a single muscle lest he make it word for hinata who was obviously in a great deal of pain. When hinata's screams turned into soft whimpers naruto finally moved leaning down so he could hear her

"Are you okay now hinata chan" naruto said he was concerned "yeah you can move now master" hinata went right back into her slave role that she loved so much. Naruto started thrusting slowly at first but when hinata started to moan he started to really thrust power fucking her listing as her screams increased from normal pitch to earth shattering

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MASTER FOR USING THIS UNWORTHY SLUT'S BODY FOR YOU PLEASURE" hinata's screamed meeting his thrust with her own

"Im cummign" with a grunt naruto came filling hinata's pussy with thick white cum which set of her own orgasm. Noticing that hinata was tired naruto undid the handcuffs and laid down spooning with her

* * *

naruto and hinata woke up pretty much at the same time and tried to get up only to discover a problem naruto was still buried balls deep in hinata's pussy

"ugh naruto kun we need to go to the academy" hinata said moaning. finally after much struggling naruto and hinata disengaged only to find their clothes were destroyed so naturally they looked in the closet hoping this mysterious person had left them something and they were not disappointed. for hinata she got skin tight latex pants that showed off her perfect ass a low cut lavender V neck that showed the tops of her breasts ninja high heeled sandals a lavender sheath ninjato and fingerless gloves with small metal studs on the knuckles.

"you look perfect hinata chan" naruto said

"so do you naruto kun" hinata said looking at naruto who got thick leather pants a red silk shirt gloves like hinata's and leather combat boots hinata went and made a quick breakfast while naruto went looking around there was the bedroom that naruto had thoroughly experienced then there was the dungeon the living room with a coffee table a couch two chairs all arranged around the tv then there was the study that connected to the library which had hundreds of thousands of scrolls in it perusing the shelves naruto saw a myriad of subjects astronomy math science etcetera and even jutsu scrolls for all the elements then he went to the bathroom it had a sink bathtub that could fit 40 and a shower of the same proportions going back to the study naruto found another note

" _hey naruto these colors identify the wearer as your property and the color of the cloth is their rank oarng is for the highest ranking people second only to you this is generally for those you've married then red is for your finances there mid level then blue is the lowest of the low there nothing but flesh slaves now you have these colors and i'll replenish the number at the start of the new week also if you want to put a slave mark on your woman the gather chakra into your palm think of a color and give em a little swat have fun ja ne_. Naruto finished the note grabbed an orange collar pocketed the scroll and made his way to the kitchen

"Slut stand and receive new orders" naruto shouted unexpectedly startling hinata who nonetheless assumed the position in front of naruto. Pulling her head back by the use of her hair naruto placed the collar around her neck the collar was a bright orange silk cloth about the width of a choker with a gold whirlpool mark. Naruto bent her over rolled her pants and panties down did the necessary steps and spanked her hard on the ass leaving a handprint and orange swirl mark on her right ass cheek.

"Here hinata chan read this" naruto handed her the scroll and when she was done she looked down at her collar and jumped at naruto planting kisses all over the place

"Oh thank you naruto kun i love it" hinata said with a happy smile on her face

"Did i say you could do that slut no i don't think i did now i have to punish you" naruto said in his 'master's' voice instantly hinata got off naruto and assumed the position shivering in anticipation for what her master was going to do to her

"I think a spanking is in order" naruto said lifting her head up by her chin making her look into his eyes "here are the rules for this and all other spankings you will be bent over my knee and when i spank you you will count then say 'thank you master for punishing this naughty slut' you will not cum until i say you can" and if you don't count or you lose count we start over if you cum before i say you can we start over" naruto still gripping hinata's chin brought her into a kiss his hands going around hinata's waist and squeezing her ass making her moan into the kiss. Pulling out a chair naruto sat down and allowed hinata to drape herself across his lap raising his hand high in the air and brought it down on hinata's right ass cheek leaving a red hand print

" 1 thank you master for punishing this naughty slut" hinata said her obligatory sentence while naruto admired the way her ass jiggled. Raising his hand naruto again brought it down on hinata's ass this time the left cheek

"2 thank you master for punishing this naughty slut" this continued for 8 more strikes hinata only forgot to say her sentence one time.

"Master may i please cum" hinata said on her knees awaiting new orders "no i want you bent over the counter with your legs spread for my viewing pleasure" naruto said admiring her now nude form. Hinata got up bent over the counter and spread her legs showing off her bright red asscheecks and pink pussy lips. Naruto walked up behind her and started to gently massage her ass making her moan in pleasure. Unzipping his pants naruto took out his cock and placed it at her entrance and grabbing her shoulders started to jack hammer into her pussy

"Were you a good girl slut" naruto graber her head and turned it around giving her a quick kiss "no master i was a bad little whore i need to be punished" hinata screamed as naruto thrust inside her . after 40 minutes naruto finally reached his limit and with a shout of i'm cumming naruto pulls hinata up with cum which set off her own long overdue orgasm then the oven beeped

"The casserole is done" hinata said trying to move only to gasp in pain as her and naruto were still connected. Naruto pulled out of hinata allowing her to put on some mittens and take out the steaming casserole then taking a knife she started to cut up fruit when she was done the casserole was cooled hinata dished it all onto plates she turned around still naked. Naruto motioned for hinata to sit on his lap and when she did he lined his cock up with her entrance and thrust inside her fully sheathing himself inside her. Hinata letting out a moan t the feeling of naruto's cock inside her. They finished their breakfast and hinata got dressed and grabbing what they needed from the table the headed out naruto's arm thrown around her

When they got to the academy they realized it was quite early why the only ones that were there were sakura ino and iruka sensei. Sending out a burst of compulsion iruka sakura and ino all closed their eyes a minute then opened them again "how may we serve you master" they said in unision

"Ino come here" hinata snapped at the yamanaka heiress obediently started to crawl on hand and knees over to her new mistress. Pulling down her pants and panties and revealing her perfect pink pussy "eat my pussy bitch" hinata commanded while grabbing ino's hair and roughly pulled her head into her own snatch still dribbling cum from when naruto bent her over the counter and fucked her. Ino like an obedient puppy dutifully started to lick at hinata's folds gently lapping up the cum that came from her mistresses pussy. As we now go over to naruto he locked sakura's hands behind her back

"Hey iruka sensei i want you to write down all the jutsu you know the chakra requirement element type use a short description and the hand signs" naruto said sitting down in a chair watching hinata completely dominant ino

"Yes master" iruka immediately got to work doing all his master asked in record time delivering the scroll when he was done. While iruka was writing his scroll hinata had moved over to the seat next to naruto her head loled back as it surprisingly turned out ino was very good at eating pussy. Back to the present iruka just delivered all his jutsu to naruto

"Now iruka sensei do you know a jutsu that can get me hinata and ino here to my house without anyone seeing us" naruto said putting his arm around hinata's waist and pulling her closer depriving ino of hinata's sweet nectar "i believe i do master it is called the body flicker if you will permit i will teach it to you and mistress" naruto noded and iruka proceed to teach them the jutsu. When hinata and naruto had a good handle on the jutsu they stood to give final instructions

"Iruka sensei after we leave you will forget everything that has happened and only remember that naruto hinata sakura and ino were all called to have a meeting with the hokage" naruto said while grabbing sakura by the arm and hinata grabbing ino by the arm they all disappeared in a massive body flicker.

" so what are we gonna do know master" hinata said allowing ino to resume her pussy licking

"Well first i'm going to punish this bitch for all the time she hit me then i'm gonna break ino in then i break sakura in you can either stay and watch or do something else" naruto said striping sakura of her cloths and hooking her up to the x shaped table. When he didn't feel hinata leave her started by releasing the compulsion on sakura making her look around groggily

" where am i" she said in a weak voice" finally awake i see" naruto said" and when sakura looked up she saw naruto and hinata standing there with ino licking hinata's pussy like a loyal puppy

" naruto baka what did you do to ino why did you abduct me" she screamed struggling in vain against her bonds that is until naruto wiped her across the chest

"You will speak when i tell you to whore" naruto said brandishing the whip menacingly " now since im such a gracious master i will tell you i took you because i am going to be punishing you for all the times you belittled or hit me so think of it this way haruno payback is a bitch and now you're my bitch" naruto then took the whip and continued to lash sakura's body. After about 10 minutes naruto's lashings naruto heard sakura's moans of pain turn into moans of pleasure so naturally curious naruto stopped his wiping " master please don't stop i've been a bad little whore and i need to be punished" she wailed missing her punishment. Naruto playing on a hunch released sakura from her bonds and pulled out his cock "suck it you pink haired slut" sakura crawled on her hands and knees over to naruto and when she got there she slowly started to suck his cock not taking her eyes of him for a single instant of the slow blow job she was giving him. After about 10 minutes naruto grabbed sakura's head and buried himself balls deep in her throat shooting his load

"I'm going to go and break info in, your new mistress will be by soon and i forgive you for everything sakura" naruto patted her on the head and started walking over to where ino was. when naruto got over to where ino was he saw hinata desperately humping ino's face not even focused on him at this point

"Stad for new orders" naruto said noting how hinata instantly assumed the position while ino just laid on the floor dazed her face covered in hinata's cum "hinata you can go have fun with sakura she actually likes pain so do your worst just don't go overboard while you doing that i'm going to be breaking in this slut" naruto said to the kneeling ino. Hinata instantly went off to play with her new toy while naruto bent into over the table. shredding her clothes naruto exposed the bright pink pussy and tightly clenched asshole

"Are you a virgin slut" naruto said rubbing ino's pale asscheecks "yes master im a virgin i was saving myself for sauske kun but i want you to have it now" ino moand out as naruto was rubbing her asscheecks. Naruto put the tip of his cock at her entrance and using her ponytail as a handhold started to jackhammer into her pussy not stopping because he heard a moan of pleasure from ino when he broke her hymen so he just kept slamming into her pussy. Let's back up for a bit and focus our attention on sakura and hinata or when hinata first went over there.

" Stand whore" hinata commanded and watched in satisfaction as sakura immediately stood and bowed her head so as to not look at her mistress "it seems that master forgave you but don't you think for a second that i have slut" hinata grabbed sakura's hair and yanked her up to eye level then throwing her away then grabbed a wip from a nearby table and started to rain blows down on sakura's ass watching as she moaned in pleasure and actually raised her ass to meet the wip

"Oh mistress i'm cumming" sakura came explosively on the floor and hinata stopped the wiping. Walking over to the downed sakura hinata grabbed her hair and brought her ear up to mouth level

"You better clean that mess up whore" hinata whispered shoving sakura's head into her own cum. Hinata drug a chair over and sat in it and when sakura was done cleaning up her own cum from the floor hinata pointed at her spread legs and ordered sakura to lick her pussy while she watched naruto fuck ino. Back with naruto he had been pounding ino's pussy and spanking her ass turning it bright red. Slamming his hips against inos jiggling ass for the last time naruto released his load inside her pussy.

"Sakura come here now" naruto ordered sternly waiting while sakura quickly crawled over to her master " clean my cock off" naruto ordered and smiled in satisfaction as sakura immediately got to work licking his pole clean. Sakura lifted her masters cock and gave a long slow lick from base to tip then putting the tip in her mouth started to sink the cock in her mouth and throat. Grabbing the back of her head naruto started to roughly face fuck her. Naruto pulled sakura's face flush against his pelvis and shot his load down her throat. Pulling all the way out until only the tip was in naruto let sakura have a mouth full of his cum.

Turning around naruto faced the still comatose ino. Walking up to her naruto grabed both her pale asscheecks and spread them showing her impeccably clean asshole. Naruto put the tip of his dick at the entrance of ino's asshole and slammed inside thrusting into ino at a manic pace and renewing her screams of pleasure. Naruto fucked ino in the ass for 40 minutes before he reached his limit and by that time ino's screams of pleasure had degraded into going back to when sakura was sent away with a mouth full of cum. Sakura enviously watched as ino was fucked in the ass by her master but shook it off and made her way back over to her mistress. When sakura got over to her mistress she grabbed the back of her head and transferred her masters cum to her mistress then went back to her earlier job of eating out her ladys cunt.

"Hinata get that sweet ass over here now slut" naruto yelled after he was done with ino. Hinata instantly jumped up and using sakura's hair as a leash began to walk over to her master/lover

"You called master" hinata said shivering in excitement at what her master was possibly gonna do to her "yes i did slave i think it's time i fully take all your virginities so i want you bent over that table you understand" naruto said roughly pulling her head back to nibble on her neck where he bit her the other day eliciting a moan from her.

Forcefully bending hinata over the table naruto put the tip of his dick against the entrance to her asshole and started to hammer into her using her hair as a handhold as he slammed his dick into her asshole watching as her asscheeks deformed and jiggeld with each impact of his hips. Naruto roughly grabbed hinata and flipped her over grabbing her breasts and squeezed them as he rammed his dick into her asshole back and forth making her moan and scream in pleasure. Naruto thrust his dick into hinata's ass for the last time blowing his load deep inside her.

Naruto created about 40 clones to take care of the girls. All the naruto clones circled around sakura as naruto left causing her to whimper in pleasure.

* * *

While the girls are getting their brains fucked out

Naruto arrived at the hokage's office ignoring the secretary saying that the hokage didn't want to see demons like him, opening the door naruto stepped inside to see the hokage doing paper work

" hey jiji i found this really cool looking jutsu in the library can i show it to you" naruto put on his happy go lucky attitude " sure naruto but do we need to go outside for this" the hokage was worried for the safety of his paper work. Naruto shook his head no and at the behest of the hokage started to build his chakra

"Control room" naruto released his chakra and sent out a pulse through the room. ANBU appeared and all of them and the hokage said "how may we serve you".

Naruto sat down in a chair and started to issue commands to the hokage "jiji i want you to put me on a team of all girls with all girl senseis and 3 of those girls need to be ino sakura and hinata additionally all these commands will be subconscious and you will not even remember me being here when i walk through that door" naruto got up and walked away

* * *

2 hours later

Naruto had decided to walk home slowly and when he got there and went to the bedroom he found hinata spooning with sakura and ino who had gotten brand new slave seals red. Naruto striped himself down and layed down betwen ino and sakura then thrust himself balls deep in sakura's ass surprisingly not waking her up.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER PLEAS READ

**okay i have been reading my reviews from previous fanfiction i have written and i feel that you guys are right i have some serious problems in my writing and i am willing to re wright ALL the fanfiction i have written so far this would mean a stop on all current fanfiction up dates but i am willing to keep writing chapters wile revising everything else this would be a mass update when i am done i have made a poll on my profile**


End file.
